


Crinkled Eyes like a Crescent Moon

by tigerbalmhealsall



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbalmhealsall/pseuds/tigerbalmhealsall
Summary: "The next day, there wasn’t practice, but Taehyun found Soobin in the gymnasium anyways.Soobin saw Taehyun lurking in the doorway. He gave him that soft smile that he always gave him, the one that reached his eyes and caused them to crinkle up like crescent moons. The one he had given him on the first day they met and many after that. Standing there, in the doorway, watching Soobin serve a ball against the wall. Taehyun was filled with nostalgia."Spring prelims are over, which means the third years of the team have to move on. Second year student Kang Taehyun reflects on his friendship with Choi Soobin, their captain, and what their future looks like now that they aren't on the same team.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Crinkled Eyes like a Crescent Moon

Everything around Taehyun fell silent except for the dull _pat pat pat_ of the volleyball hitting the court.

Time seemed to stretch as it rolled away, just inches from his fingertips. He had never felt so suffocated by silence before a long, sharp whistle blew and cheers erupted from the other side of the net.

The game was over. They had lost. He had failed to save that last ball.

In the corner of his vision, Taehyun dimly registered Soobin picking himself up. He must have also dived for that last spike.

He clapped Taehyun on the shoulder, who was still frozen in place.

“You did really well Taheyunnie, I’m sorry I couldn’t get that last one,” Soobin turned to the rest of the team. “Great work everyone! Let’s line up.”

They lined up and faced the other team, thanking them for the game and bowing. Taehyun pressed his lips together but did his best to offer curt congratulations to the other team. To his left and right, Beomgyu and Hueningkai were doing their best to hold in their tears

Once they were off the court was a different story. Taehyun watched from the doorway as the team broke down in tears in an empty classroom they’d been giving as a dressing room.

Yeonjun rubbed Hueningkai’s shoulder in his best effort to console the younger boy who was a sobbing mess. Beomgyu sat on the floor near them quietly sniffling into his gym bag.

“It’s ok Hyuka! Just win in the fall!” Yeonjun said.

“But you won’t be around then hyung!” Hueningkai blurted through his sobs, his face splotchy and his eyes and nose red.

Spring prelims were done, they’d lost in the quarterfinals and missed out on their chance to go to nationals. The third years on their team would leave the team and move on. Taehyun stared at Hueningkai and Beomgyu as they cried to Yeonjun who did his best to comfort them, though it was obvious he was holding back tears as well. He gripped his towel tighter. Blood roared in his ears. It was his fault. What kind of libero was he if he couldn’t save a ball in the most crucial moment. The room spun around him when someone put his hand on his shoulder.

“Taehyun? Are you doing alright?” He looked into a pair of familiar dark eyes. It was Soobin, the team captain. No, not captain anymore. That was his last game.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“You played a good game,” Soobin’s hand drifted down Taehyun’s arm and he gave him that warm smile that promised everything would be fine. That he had done his best. That the only thing that mattered was that he had fun. His hand slid down Taehyun’s arm and grazed his fingers as he left. Taehyun reached out slightly, not wanting to let go. As if he could save this moment unlike that ball if he just held on. But he held back and Soobin turned towards the others. He threw his arms around Hueningkai and Yeonjun, who had also started to sniffle now, and thanked them.

Taehyun touched his face. He wasn’t crying, he just felt numb.

The next day, there wasn’t practice, but Taehyun found Soobin in the gymnasium anyways. Standing there, in the doorway, watching Soobin serve a ball against the wall. Taehyun was filled with nostalgia.

~

It was the beginning of Taehyun’s first year of high school and he felt ready to take on the world. He had gotten into his top pick. It had the best college prep course in the prefecture, a solid volleyball team, and best of all, it was within walking distance of his house. The bright spring air promised new beginnings.

Taehyun peeked through the gym door to watch the volleyball team practice. His wide eyes absorbing everything happening on the court.

A loud blonde yelled for a set and struck it down with immense power. He pushed his headband to wipe sweat off his face before letting out a loud whoop. Taehyun shuddered, he had never worked with someone that intense on his team.

His middle school had had an alright team. They weren’t weak but they weren’t strong and none of their players stood out. But Taehyun had enjoyed the sport enough as a hobby.

But now, standing outside this court, his confidence faded. He felt awkward, suddenly aware of how knobby his knees looked in his shorts and how his shoes were sparkling new and not broken in. Maybe continuing with volleyball was a mistake. High school volleyball was a new beast and Taehyun wasn’t sure if he was ready to fight it.

“Are you one of the first years?”

Taehyun jumped, he had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t heard anyone approach. A tall boy with purple hair stood behind him. His gym bag was slung casually over his broad shoulders and a pair of volleyball shoes dangled from his fingers.

“Oh sorry, did I startle you?” He said bashfully. He took a step forward and crouched next to Taehyun. “Practice doesn’t officially begin for another 20 minutes but it seems like some of our more ‘enthusiastic’ members have already started. That’s Yeonjun, he’s the team’s ace. He might seem really intense but he’s a sweetheart,” He turned and smiled at the red head. “I’m Soobin, I’m one of the middle blockers.”

“...Taehyun… Libero.”

“Ahh really? That’s great, we don’t have a libero currently. A third year was our libero last year but he left after spring and we didn’t have anyone to take his place. We’ll be really happy to have you on board!” Soobin stepped over the threshold and turned back to look at Taehyun. He smiled. “I look forward to playing with you!”

~

Soobin saw Taehyun lurking in the doorway. He gave him that soft smile that he always gave him, the one that reached his eyes and caused them to crinkle up like crescent moons. The one he had given him on the first day they met and many after that. He held up the ball.

“Want to practice together?”

~

Taehyun had only been on the team for two weeks but he was ready to give up. The other players were just on another level and he couldn’t keep up. The other first year, Hueningkai, or Hyuka as he enthusiastically introduced himself on the first day, was nearly as tall as Soobin and still growing. And Beomgyu was a powerful spiker whose loud personality energized the rest of the teammates. Taehyun couldn’t compare to them.

He let out a sigh, his frustrations expressing themselves as fog in the crisp evening air. Maybe he should just concentrate on his studies or join an academics club.

“Hey! You hungry?”

Taehyun turned around, it was that second year, Soobin. He was still wearing his team jacket and waving a paper bag in the air. He jogged up to meet Taehyun.

“You took off after practice, but the team stopped by the convenience mart to get snacks. I figured I’d save some bread for you. I’m lucky I caught up to you, you walk pretty fast.”

Taehyun stared at him dumbfounded.

“Oh sorry… Do you not like bread? Hmm maybe I should have gotten something else,” Soobin’s face fell.

“No it’s alright I do… I’m just surprised, you didn’t have to do this.”

Soobin’s face lit up again and he handed Taehyun a bun. “We’re teammates now, we take care of each other.”

“Do you live in this direction?” Taehyun gingerly held the bun in his fingertips.

“Ah no actually, I go the opposite way.”

Taehyun ohed in response. There was an awkward silence, Soobin fidgeted with his bag and Taehyun took a small bite of the bun unsure how to reply.

Soobin paused and let Taehyun finish his bite before speaking again. “Actually, I had a question for you Taehyun… Do you… like playing volleyball?”

Taehyun was taken aback. He stared down at the bun in his hands as he thought of an answer. “Umm it’s fun but if I’ll be honest it’s not really my priority… I dunno I don’t feel as enthusiastic about it as those other guys on the team…” He said ashamed.

“Ha yeah they’re quite the characters aren’t they... But that’s alright! As long as you’re having fun that’s all that matters, don’t worry if you feel like you don’t measure up to the others,” Soobin adjusted the bag on buns so it sat in the crook of his arm.

“I felt pretty discouraged when I joined last year. I mean you’ve seen Yeonjun play, he’s amazing! And he really overshadowed the rest of us, one of the other first years actually quit because they couldn’t play on the starting line up. I wasn’t on it either but… once during a practice match I was subbed in and I remembered the thrill of being on a court. The guys on our team are really great and it’s fun to play with them, so let’s play a lot of games together Taehyun!”

Taehyun hadn’t expected such a long response and just gave a quick nod as a reply.

“Although I guess the starting lineup isn’t really an issue for you though considering you get a spot by default,” Soobin joked. “Anyways, it’s late I’m sorry for keeping you. I’ll see you tomorrow- ah wait,” Soobin had started to turn around but spun back and placed another bun in Taehyun’s hands despite him only taking one bite out of the first.

“You need to eat lots to regain your energy. Goodnight Taehyun!” Soobin smiled widely and waved before running off. Taehyun saw him meet up with another boy at the end of the road, probably Yeonjun, and the two waved at him again before leaving.

Taehyun looked down at the bread in his hands. _It kind of looks like Soobin’s cheeks…_ He poked a dent into it then added two crescents with his nails above. He giggled to himself, it looked just like the older boy.

He remarked how deep the boy’s dimples were when he smiled and how his eyes became crescent moons like the one that currently shone in the sky...

In the coming weeks Taehyun found himself enjoying practice more. And he was starting to become good friends with the other two first years. It wasn’t long before the loud rambunctious team started to feel more like family than friends.

Both being on defense, Taehyun and Soobin worked together a lot. Soobin’s insane height gave them a big advantage on blocks, but he was also adept at receiving and a well rounded player. He was extremely level-headed on the court and always knew what to say to motivate a team member.

It was no surprise when Soobin was announced as the next captain that spring.

~

They rallied the ball back and forth. Set, spike, toss, receive, Set, spike, toss, receive. A rhythmic patter. Their conversation flowed with the beat of the rally.

Words always came so naturally to Taehyun when he talked with Soobin but he couldn’t bring himself to say what he wanted to most.

“So what are you going to do now?” Taehyun asked.

“You know, study, try my best for college exams. I can’t believe there’s only one semester left before I graduate, time really flies. I want to go into psychiatry so it’ll be a lot of work, but I want to help people.”

“You’re well suited for it.”

“Ahhhh well, we’ll see, it’s a difficult field,” Soobin stammered.

“I’m serious, you’re so calming and the team listened to you so well.”

“I’m really amazed they did,” Soobin blew air into his cheeks. “I’m counting on you to keep the rest in line now, I couldn’t make you captain because you’re the libero but I believe in Beomgyu.”

Set, spike, toss, receive. Taehyun’s throat tightened. _Just one more semester… just a few more months._

“Taehyunnie… I’m glad we played together.”

Set, spike, toss, receive.

_I’m running out of time… I need to tell him…_

“I know we didn’t play together that long… but you changed my life,” Taehyun whispered, the words fumbling out before he could catch them.

The ball dropped to the ground.

~

Taehyun realized he fell in love with Soobin on a warm fall day.

It was the fall semester of his first year, Soobin’s first semester as captain.

They hadn’t made it through preliminaries. They had all trained so hard, they had gone to so many practice matches, but they still didn’t make it. They lost after their second game to a team that didn’t even make it to the quarter finals.

Taehyun got the impression that Soobin blamed himself but he still kept the team’s spirits up. Taheyun wondered if he was exhausted.

Taehyun bumped into Soobin in the halls before practice, struggling to carry a stack of books. Taehyun helped him put the books away, mindlessly chatting while they did the task.

“It’s amazing how fast time passes, I swear it was just yesterday that we met and now we’re over halfway through fall semester.”

“Hmm yeah I guess so,” Taehyun stood up on his toes to reach a higher shelf. Soobin wordlessly took the book from his hands and put it away for him.

“I wish time passed slower though… Then I’d have more time to game than having to spend all my time studying for exams.”

The two laughed and finished putting the books away.

“Ahh that would have taken forever if I was by myself, thank you Taehyun,” The light from the late afternoon sun hit Soobin and cast his purple hair in a glow. It took Taehyun’s breath away, he looked like an angel.

That night as Taehyun lay on his bed, earbuds blasting a sappy romantic song. He stared up at the ceiling in darkness and mulled over that image of Soobin. His purple hair glinting, his dimple and his soft shy smile. How everything felt like it was happening in slow motion.

He thought about how kind Soobin was and how his smile reached his eyes to form half moons on his sparkling face. And wow those eyes. An entire galaxy of warmth was filled in those eyes. How Soobin always knew the right thing to say to the team, whether to inspire them or to scold them. The way just hearing his voice would put him at ease.

And Taehyun realized he had fallen. He had fallen hard.

It happened slowly, then all at once. Like in those cheesy teen romance novels that Taehyun wouldn’t admit to reading. What could he say, at heart the boy was a hopeless romantic.

Taehyun was on his way home a couple weeks later. There were less practices now that prelims were over and exams were upon them. A slight drizzle of rain pattered down on his umbrella. A soft heartfelt ballad played through his earbuds and he pretended he was the main character of a movie. On his way home from school, heartbroken and lost. But his romantic interest would come crashing in through the rain to proclaim his love. Rain dripping off his messy purple hair into his deep brown eyes. Taehyun’s umbrella would fall to the side as he ran to his arms, enveloping himself in his tall frame and...

His fantasizing was interrupted when someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

Taehyun turned around, and took out his ear bud. He was met with a familiar set of dark sparkling smiling eyes.

“I thought you lived in the opposite direction?”

“My new cram school is in this direction,” Soobin replied.

“Oh. It must be a good school if you’re going out of your way.”

Soobin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm yeah let’s hope. Want to walk together?”

The rain pattered down in an endless drizzle. Their umbrellas kept them a distance aways from each other. It was a cliche but Taehyun wished he’d forgotten his umbrella that day so he could share it with the elder boy. The distance felt so far but Taehyun could reach the extra inches into the cold rain and take Soobin’s hand if he wanted.

They reached his street before he could muster the courage.

“See you tomorrow?” Soobin smiled.

“Sounds like a plan.”

They kept walking together after practice until the term ended.

There were a lot of things Taehyun admired about Soobin.

The way he never raised his voice or got mad at anyone during a game.

How he could still be an immature goof if food was on the line.

The way he always stayed strong and put on a brave face for the team even when Taehyun could tell he was hurting too.

The way his eyes crinkled into became crescent moons when he smiled widely.

And he was running out of time to tell him...

~

The ball dropped and rolled off into the corner. Taehyun stared as it bobbled off into a corner, it lightly bounced to the wall and rolled to a stop.

Taehyun caught himself, did he really just say that out loud? Had Soobin heard?

“Taehyun?”

“Oh sorry I’ll go get that” Taehyun ran off to retrieve it but Soobin caught his wrist.

“Taehyun? Did you want to talk about something? It’s alright I’m here for you,” Soobin asked confused.

His eyes were wide with concern. Taehyun couldn’t stand it.

“Stop trying to comfort me!”

“I’m sorry?”

The tears that hadn’t fallen after the game fell from Taehyun’s eyes now.

“You’re always the one comforting us but how do you feel? This was your last game, it must feel terrible. You stayed so strong for us… You’re always there for me, I want to be there for you.”

Soobin covered his face, a bitter laugh escaped from his lips. “It’s frustrating. It’s so frustrating” Taehyun enveloped Soobin in his arms. He buried his face in the older boy’s chest, Soobin gripped Taeyun’s shoulders and brought his head down, Taehyun could feel his tears in his hair. “I just wanted to play one more game with the team… with you. I’m sorry I couldn’t lead you guys to a victory...”

Taehyun broke out of the embrace. His hands shook as he gripped Soobin’s arms. He looked up at Soobin with angry tears in the corners of his eyes. “NEVER be sorry for how you lead us! We wouldn’t have gotten close to winning anything without you. Soobinnie-hyung… Soobin… You’re amazing.”

Taehyun stared right into those eyes, this time wide in surprise like a full moon instead of crinkled like a crescent. “You changed me. You made me love volleyball. You made me… Love you…”

Those last words were cut off by a pair of soft lips against his, catching the words as they tumbled from his lips.

Taehyun blinked as he registered why he had stopped talking. Soobin.. His soft lips were pressed against his. Soobin’s arms were around him, his hands were stroking his hair. Soobin… the boy he’d been in love with for nearly a year, was kissing him.

Soobin broke free from the kiss, the tips of his ears were tinged pink. “Umm… I hope you didn’t mind that… I’ve kind of been hoping that you feel the same way I do about you.” He glanced into Taehyun’s eyes before quickly darting his gaze away again. He rubbed his neck and his other hand trailed off Taehyun’s shoulder down to his side. Taehyun stared down at Soobin’s hand before interlocking the tips of their fingers. The skin of Soobin’s hands were rough, Taehyun remarked, from the years of volleyball, but the padding was still soft.

“No, I didn’t mind,” Their eyes met again, this time locking in place. “I’ve admired you for a long time hyung…”

Soobin let out a breathy relieved laugh. “I should have asked you out sooner then, I’ve thought you were cute since I first met you but I was so nervous…”

Taehyun blinked. _That’s even longer than me…_

Taheyun traced Soobin’s knuckles with his thumb.

They leaned in to kiss again when they heard loud chatter outside.

“I bet I can hit a hundred spikes!” Beomgyu’s loud voice rang out.

“Oh yeah? Well then I’ll just hit two hundred,” Yeonjun replied.

“And I’ll block every last one of them! You’re not getting through me!!” Came Hueningkai’s bright cheery voice.

Taehyun and Soobin quickly stepped away from each other as Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Hueningkai appeared in the doorway.

“Oh it looks like you two had the same idea as us!” Yeonjun said, holding a volleyball on top of his head.

Taehyun broke out his trance and retrieved the ball that had escaped earlier. “Yeah we figured might as well get some practice in…”

Yeonjun eyes darted mischievously between the two, registering their messy hair and flustered expressions and he smirked like he understood what was happening. “Oh? Did you two enjoy your private training session.”

“Hyung shut up,” Soobin lightly bumped Yeonjun’s elbow. Taehyun blushed and quickly fixed his mussed hair. Luckily it didn’t seem like Hueningkai and Beomgyu had noticed, they were too busy jumping around in anticipation of practice.

Soobin took the volleyball and shoved it into Yeonjun’s chest. “Taehyun, can you help me with something in the training room?” He said, trying to keep his voice level although his ears were tinged red.

Taehyun nodded and followed Soobin outside.

Yeonjun smirked as they left, “Ok~ see you two later! Have fun~”

“Hm, hyung where are the others headed?” Hueningkai asked.

“Nevermind them, anyways I saw you fumble that ball go do 10 flying receives.” 

Taehyun stared out the window of the train, his fist pressed against his mouth as he leaned against the window, staring at the streets as they passed by.

It had been a week since their first kiss in the gym, then their second kiss in the training room pretending to grab equipment before practicing with the others. That practice felt like old times, like when he’d first joined, running drills with his hyungs and his two best friends. It was amazing how normal it felt just practicing with them, like nothing had changed. But of course the team would be different now and, of course, his and Soobin’s relationship had changed.

The doors of the trains dinged. _One more stop…_ He was on his way to meet Soobin now, _their first official date_ Taehyun grinned to himself.

Taehyun met Soobin in front of the train station. Taehyun stopped to look at the boy in adoration. His purple hair fell in his eyes and a black mask covered half his face. He wore a large long cardigan and jeans. Taehyun had seen him in casual clothes many times but there was still something special about Soobin, not as his captain, but as his maybe boyfriend. Soobin glanced up from his phone, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Taehyun before crinkling into his tell tale smile. Taehyun would recognize those eyes anywhere. Soobin waved, broadly swinging his arm in the air as Taehyun approached him. He pulled down the mask to give Taehyun a peck on his cheek.

“You look so cute, I don’t think I’ve seen you with curled hair before.”

Taehyun shyly pulled at a strand of his bangs. “Yeah it’s been a while… I don’t usually bother for school because it would just get messed up by practice anyways.”

“It really suits you… it’s like sun rays,” Soobin’s smile radiated warmth and Taehyun felt truly loved in that moment.

Taehyun smiled bashfully. “So where are we headed?”

“There’s this really cute raccoon themed cafe a couple blocks away. I’m glad it’s so nice out today, we can walk over and then after we can go to a park.”

Taehyun took Soobin’s hand as they walked to their destination. Those hands that had coached and guided him through so many receives. Those hands that offered a comforting presence on his shoulder. Those hands that now fit perfectly into his.

As he listened to the older boy chatter away about facts about racoons, Taehyun’s heart swelled. It would hurt not being on the same team as Soobin in the fall, but he would still get to be with him and see him around school for the next half of the year. And even if this change would hurt, change was necessary and a part of life. Plus, this new change, being with Soobin… Well this was a welcome change that didn’t hurt at all.

Taehyun meant it when he said Soobin changed his life.

Taehyun liked playing volleyball and figured it would be a good skill to continue, that it would look good to say he was active on a team during school. He never intended to pursue it after graduating so it was never something he took too seriously. It kept him active and fit and that was that. But Soobin changed that with how passionate he was about the team. It wasn’t so much about the sport, but the way he approached it so earnestly and passionately, that it changed how Taheyun saw the activity, about how he saw life.

Taehyun stared up at the clouds, they passed by quickly, Soobin was dragging him along at a fast pace in excitement to see the raccoons. “Hey, Soobin?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you, for everything.”

Soobin looked back at him and smiled, his eyes like always crinkling into crescent moons. Those crescent moon eyes that Taehyun would love for a lifetime.

It may have been the end of their volleyball times together, but it was just the beginning of a relationship. Even though their time playing volleyball on their high school team had finished, that didn’t mean they would never play together again. The fallen flowers of spring had closed a chapter of their lives, but soon the leaves of fall would change, and with it, a new stage of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I wrote this back when the first drama promotional photos were released and I saw the volleyball pics but this took ages to edit and I had my 20k Taebin fic to finish for Christmas so I'm only posting this now.  
> I'm personally a fan of setter Taehyun, but libero is based off the drama concept photos plus I felt it fit with this fic better hahaha.  
> This is very much inspired by Haikyuu!! lol so I followed the Japanese school year for the timeline. The graduation of the seniors from the volleyball club was this huge dramatic part of the show, and I get why. But there's so much more to life after high school and I wanted to show that a huge change in your life can turn into something beautiful.  
> I hope the flashback scenes made sense!! I wasn't quite sure what would be the best way to format them since they did jump around time a bit so I hope this method worked out! ><
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to talk to me just leave a comment or you can talk to me on twitter @/txtarefurries <3 xoxo


End file.
